Where Ever You Are, I'll Always Be In Your Heart
by Christmas06
Summary: Courtney comes back to PC after almost three years to invite Mike and Carly to her wedding. What happens when she gets there? Will she fall in love with an old flame agian or will she walk away agian to her new life? {Rating might change later}


Where ever you are, I'll always be in your heart By: Lexie Angel  
  
Authors Note:  
This is my second GH story, but my first multi-chapter story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, cause if I did, the writers wouldn't be giving every Journey Fans heart attacks every time they seem to get Jason and Courtney close they tear them apart. I only own character that isn't on the show.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"We are now landing in Port Charles City Airport, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing"  
  
'Three Years. Three Long Years.' A young blonde thought as she sat in her seat  
  
Courtney Matthews, ex-mob wife and sister to Sonny Corinthos, was finally coming back to the city she called home for 2 years. She was coming back after she quietly left Port Charles more than 3 years ago, to invite Carly, her best friend and Mike, her father, to her upcoming wedding in Boston.  
  
'Remember Matthews; you're only her to invite them. Then you are leaving and continuing planning your wedding to the most wonderful man in the world.' She thought to herself.  
  
'But how can I see Carly without running into Sonny and Jason?'  
  
One of the other reasons why she left Port Charles was because of them. Courtney betrayed Sonny (so he says) when she helped one of enemies to escape. This in turn ended her marriage to Jason. She left in the night a few weeks later, not being able to stand to be in the same town if all she might have to do is worry and pray that Sonny didn't get mad and take it out on her. Carly knew where she was but never told Sonny or Jason.  
  
Something else happened the month after she left. Jason came out and said he was the father of Sam's baby. That was the last time Courtney ever wanted to talk about Jason, since she felt he had betrayed her. It wasn't till a year later, Carly told her Sonny and Jason Were looking for her, but Carly, along with Stan and Max's help, covered her tracks and they never found her. Courtney never knew of Jason and Sam married or what happened to the baby. But she didn't care anymore.  
  
A Few Hours Later…  
  
Courtney walked into the elevator of the Harborview Towers and pressed the button to the penthouse floor. When she walked out, she saw Max posted by Penthouse 2.  
  
"Miss Matthews. Good to see you again. It's been too long" Max greeted her.  
  
"Yeah it has, Max. Is Carly home?" Courtney asked  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos is inside. And, no, Mr. Corinthos is not. He and Mr. Morgan are out on the docks, at the warehouse" Max replied, also knowing her next question  
  
"Thank You Max, can I go in?" Courtney asked  
  
"Oh…right. Good to see you again, Miss Matthews" Max said, opening the door  
  
Courtney walked into the penthouse and noticed it hadn't change that much. Except for some new pictures here and there, also some toys on the ground.  
  
"Courtney?" a voice asked, from the stairway.  
  
"Hi Carly" Courtney replied  
  
"Oh my Gosh! It is you!" Carly exclaimed, running down the steps and giving Courtney a hug  
  
The two women sat down on the couch and started catching up on old times and what was going on  
  
"Do you remember I told you how Jason was the father of Sam's baby?" Carly asked, drinking some water  
  
"Yeah, I remember" Courtney said with a gulp  
  
"Well, he isn't. Sonny is. Jason lied saying he was the father to give me and Sonny some time to work on are marriage" Carly said  
  
Courtney sat there in shock; she couldn't believe Jason would lie. He always believed in Honesty.  
  
"So…um…where is the baby now?" Courtney asked  
  
"Sam married Jax and she and Sonny share custody of little Diane" Carly replied.  
  
"Oh… it's a girl. So how did you Sonny work around this?" Courtney asked  
  
"It was rough, but we decided no more secrets. And we've been okay since. Sure we have spats but nothing more." Carly replied  
  
"Um…how's Jason?" Courtney asked, not deciding did she want to go on this path  
  
"He's okay… he had a rough two years, but he got over it. He's dating someone. Sarah James, a waitress at Kelly's. She lives in the Penthouse with him." Carly replied  
  
"Oh…that's good" Courtney answered  
  
"But he still does miss you. He feels you left town because of him" Carly said out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, that's enough of that. I just came by here to tell you, that you are invited to my wedding in Boston" Courtney said, looking at Carly  
  
"Wedding? Oh my gosh! Who's the groom?" Carly questioned  
  
"He is a lawyer for a private firm. His Name if Kevin Reilly" Courtney answered, ringing her hands  
  
"Well, I can't wait to meet him" Carly said getting up.  
  
"Wait! You not angry?" Courtney questioned  
  
"No! Why would I be angry?" Carly asked  
  
"Well, because it's not Jason." Courtney answered  
  
"You know, I can't stop you from living your life, it you want to be with him, go ahead, he makes you happy. That's what matters now, YOU" Carly replied  
  
"Thanks Carly" Courtney said, giving her a hug  
  
"Well, I got to go…I gotta talk to Mike and then find a room for the night, I'm leaving tomorrow" Courtney said, after pulling apart from the hug  
  
"Okay…call me later though, okay" Carly said, walking with Courtney to the door  
  
"Okay. Bye" Courtney answered, opening the door  
  
Courtney was about to walk through the door when she noticed she blocked by someone. A face she hadn't forgotten.  
  
Chapter One is done. So what do you guys think? Reviews greatly appreciated. 


End file.
